En algún lugar de Hogwarts
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Potter y Malfoy, Malfoy y Potter. Draco y Harry, Harry y Draco. Sin importar la situación, desde el primer encuentro, desde el más breve cruce de miradas hasta la última batalla verbal, nada entre ellos había sido irrelevante ni débil. Desde el mismo inicio, habían estado unidos por un eterno hilo que los mantenía pendientes el uno del otro. Conjunto de relatos cortos DRARRY.
1. Mirada de serpiente

**MIRADA DE SERPIENTE**

El estúpido de Malfoy me hacía hervir la sangre. No solo tenía una lengua afilada y venenosa, como digna serpiente que era, sino que parecía perseguirme con esos ojos suyos tan..., ¡desconcertantes! ¡Raros!

Allá a dónde iba, me encontraba con esa mirada plateada que hacía que todo mi cuerpo sobrereaccionara con un estremecimiento incómodo. Era una mezcla chocante entre la sensación que tenía cada vez que tenía que beber la poción crece-huesos de Madame Pomfrey y la que tenía cuando probaba un mordizco de tarta de melaza.

Odiaba sentirme así. No lo entendía y, francamente, tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que cruzarme con él en cada pasillo, con su mirada burlona fulminándome, no ayudaba nada. Menos cuando me sonreía socarrón, como si supiera algo que yo desconocía, poniendo esa idiota expresión de playboy.

Odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Éste ha sido un relato corto, una especie de prólogo, para presentar esta _En algún lugar de Hogwarts_. Se conformará por diferentes relatos, cuya extensión variará. Prometo que el próximo será más largo xD.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta pequeña muestra del amor inocente de Harry, que no se da cuenta de que se siente atraído por Draco por la tozudez y la inocencia que lo caracteriza.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Hilos de oro blanco I

**HILOS DE ORO BLANCO I**

¿Cómo debía sentirme? Esa era una pregunta fácil. Debía sentirme irritado, ofuscado, distraído, cansado y agarrotado. ¿Cómo me sentía? Así mismo. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. Aunque era lógico que me sintiera así, no lo era por la razón que me traía de cabeza.

Debía irritarme por su desesperante y molesta presencia; por su estúpida y narcisista sonrisa; por su mirada afilada y socarrona; incluso por su repeinado pelo rubio, tan snob como él mismo. No obstante, me exasperaba el darme cuenta de que no era su presencia en sí misma la que me incordiaba, sino cómo él, simplemente con pararse frente a mí, conseguía que perdiera totalmente el juicio, llevándome a cometer toda clase de imprudencias. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente impulsivo por mí mismo. El ver cómo su sonrisa ladina me cortaba la respiración; que sus ojos grises hicieran que me ardiera la piel bajo su atención, pese a tener la calidez del más pesado bloque de hielo; no eran reacciones normales. No lo eran para nada. O lo que me ocurría cada vez que me fijaba en su pelo, ¡su maldito pelo! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín y la ropa interior a cuadros de McGonagall! ¿¡Por qué me picaban las manos, solo de las ansias de tocarlo, de sentir su tacto entre mis dedos!? Era extrañamente anormal que me quedara embobado viendo como su pelo brillaba, platino, ante la luz del sol. Era igual que ver a Ron mirando una araña con adoración. Hilarante. Desagradablemente hilarante.

Odiar a Malfoy era la situación más natural. Sin embargo, me encontraba teniendo esos confusos pensamientos que me tenían hecho un lío. Esa clase de pensamientos me hacían odiarme a mí mismo más que a él.

Vivía con el terror de que, cada vez que sus infranqueables y astutos ojos me miraban, estuviera viendo lo que yo, tan frenéticamente, intentaba esconder.

* * *

Segundo relato y ya lo tenemos dividido en partes xD. Lo siento, lo siento, pero en mi cabeza tiene más sentido si lo divido que ponerlo todo junto, mal montado.

Ahora empieza el juego del escondite, donde Harry es el encargado de esconderse. ¿Qué surgirá de todo esto?

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, **Christine C**!

¡Espero saber vuestras opiniones con vuestros comentarios!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto, lindas flores!


	3. Blanditia fatalis

**Blanditia fatalis**

Arrastró la silla por el suelo de piedra de la biblioteca. En aquel lugar vacío, el ruido que debería haberse ahogado en el bullicio de los susurros nerviosos, las reprimendas de la señora Pince y el pasar de las páginas, resonó por las bóvedas de piedra con una claridad ensordecedora.

Se quedó inmóvil, estudiando nerviosamente su alrededor como un ratón esperando la llegada del gato. Pasaron los segundos y el silencio regresó. Se permitió suspirar, aliviado, antes de sentarse con cuidado.

Las gafas se deslizaron por su nariz, las reubicó con un movimiento desenfadado y se permitió tranquilizarse bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana a su espalda. Se acostó sobre la mesa con un gruñido, totalmente agotado.

Harry no podía evitar lamentarse. Todo era culpa de Lavender. De Lavender y de su complejo de Rita Skeeter. ¡Oh, y de Ron! Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que nunca más pensaba confiarle nada a ese idiota. Por muy amigo suyo que fuera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle a la mayor chismosa de todo Gryffindor que jamás había besado a nadie? Harry sentía mucho haber estado demasiado ocupado salvando el pellejo ante las mañas de Voldemort y utilizar el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba en no sucumbir ante una marea de suspensos... Resopló, haciendo que el aire le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz. Como si él no hubiera querido ser un adolescente normal.

Lavender no podía soportar que "el Niño Dorado" fuera un inocentón que no diera nada que hablar en los cuchicheos de los pasillos y en las páginas de El Profeta. No se le había ocurrido otra cosa que lanzarle un molesto maleficio: el _blanditia fatalis_. Por su culpa, una horda de adolescentes pervertidos le habían tomado como su objetivo y le habían hecho recorrer todo Hogwarts en busca de un lugar seguro donde no le saltaran encima y lo violaran en una esquina.

¿A quién se le podía ocurrir lanzarle ese asqueroso hechizo de amor? Era una pregunta que Harry no paraba de repetirse. Una magia capaz de hacer que todo el mundo que se sintiera mínimamente atraído por él lo persiguieran como animales en celo... La propia Lavender le había lanzado un _petrificus totalus_ , afectada por su propio hechizo. Si no fuera porque Luna lo había protegido con un hechizo escudo, dándole la oportunidad de huir, Harry no sabía qué habría sido de él.

Se tensó al escuchar unos pasos interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio de la biblioteca. Con cuidado, se asomó por el espacio de sus brazos, esperando que no se le reconociera si no se veía su cara al completo. Una estupidez porque el maldito hechizo afectaba por el aire, no por la vista.

Era raro ver a alguien en la biblioteca con el calor tan agradable que hacía fuera. La gente prefería estudiar sentada en el césped antes de meterse en una fría y cerrada biblioteca. Al estudiar al recién llegado, lo primero que llamó la atención de Harry fue su lacio y perfectamente peinado cabello rubio platino. No necesitaba ver su piel pálida ni sus ladinos ojos grises para saber de quién se trataba: Draco Malfoy.

Con un gruñido, al ver que se acercaba a él, se irguió en el asiento. Harry, ya malhumorado, no pudo evitar molestarse al ver cómo Draco había tenido el valor de hacerse el sorprendido al verle. Sin embargo, el joven Malfoy sí estaba sorprendido y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un tanto asustado por el repentino torbellino que le recorrió el pecho. Harry siempre le había provocado una fuerte impresión, pese a que jamás lo admitiría, pero hubo algo extraño en esta ocasión, algo que le arrebató el aliento. No obstante, no tardó en poner su característica pose de príncipe todopoderoso, enarcando sus cejas en un gesto socarrón marca Malfoy.

— ¿Estudiando, Potter? —Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Granger se ha cansado de hacerte todo el trabajo?

Al comprobar que no tenía ningún libro ni pergamino en el escritorio, ensanchó su sonrisa. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a hacer alguna broma estúpida y cortante, y Harry apretó el puño, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo ante el más mínimo comentario. Era como una olla a presión, a punto de reventar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Un repentino tumulto hizo eco en la biblioteca. Decenas de voces gritando el nombre de Harry lo inundaron todo. Le invadió el pánico.

Observó a Malfoy, alarmado. Él lo miró con curiosidad, aunque no le tomó más de un segundo entender qué estaba sucediendo. Sonriendo con pillería, Harry vio cómo se preparaba para alzar la voz y llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡POT-! —empezó a exclamar, pero Harry logró taparle la boca con la mano y tirar de él hacia los pasillos de estanterías más oscuros, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Draco forcejeó contra su mano, sintiendo que el más mínimo contacto le abrasaba, pero Harry logró mantener el agarre hasta que lo lanzó al interior de un almacén y cerró la puerta tras ellos. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo había una estantería destartalada y llena de polvo.

—Fermaportus —susurró, haciendo que la puerta se iluminara tenuemente y se bloqueara con un crujido.

Harry se recostó contra la madera, exhausto, bloqueando la salida.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, Potter!? —exclamó Draco, malhumorado y fulminándole con la mirada.

Harry le chistó, alarmado, escuchando con cuidado cualquier ruido del exterior.

— ¡Cállate, Malfoy!

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu club de fans te encuentre? —preguntó Draco con humor.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de fulminarle con la mirada.

—No es ningún club de fans ni nada por el estilo, sino uno de los estúpidos hechizos de Lavender —soltó de mala gana, escuchando con apremio como el ruido de los gritos y los pasos parecía aumentar, acercarse—. Así que más te vale callarte, Malfoy.

— ¿Un hechizo? Te ha lanzado a toda una turba de perseguidores tras de ti. ¿Qué le has hecho, Potter? —preguntó con voz falsamente dulce.

—No he hecho nada más que no ser el animal de circo que ella quiere que sea. Y me ha lanzado un _blanditia fatalis_ , si tanto lo quieres saber.

Harry no entienda por qué Draco estaba tan hablador de repente, sin importar lo hiriente que fuera. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que él mismo estaba diciendo, solo quería que Draco se callase de una buena vez. Ese deseo no hacía sino aumentar de intensidad según el ruido y los gritos se acercaban a ellos.

Draco se mantuvo, durante un segundo, en un silencio pensativo. Estaba confuso. ¿A Harry le habían lanzado un _blanditia fatalis_? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quizás por eso se sentía extraño a su alrededor? ¿Por eso el contacto de su mano contra su boca había sido tan abrasador como las llamas de un dragón? Ante esas preguntas, Draco se obligó a detenerse a pensar, a enfriar la cabeza. Esos pensamientos eran imposibles. Para que el hechizo surtiera efecto, él ya tenía que… ¡Él no podía sentirse atraído por Potter, por Salazar!

Harry no sabía qué estaba pensando Draco y tampoco le importaba. Le bastaba con que se mantuviera callado. Por fin, los pasos comenzaban a alejarse.

Draco sabía que no podía sentir ninguna atracción por Harry. Era una completa y absurda estupidez. Si el hechizo realmente le hubiera afectado, estaría babeando por Potter como los babosos que estaban fuera. Resuelto a eliminar cualquier sospecha, cuadró sus hombros y se acercó a la puerta. EL movimiento llamó la atención de Harry, que se puso en guardia.

— ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Potter? —respondió a modo de pregunta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¡POTTER ESTÁ AQUÍ!

El grito fue tan fuerte y claro que Draco estaba seguro de que había alcanzado el otro lado de la biblioteca. En respuesta, Harry le pegó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al piso.

— ¡QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA! —reclamó Harry desde su posición, escuchando con apremio como las pisadas y los gritos en el exterior volvían a aumentar de fuerza. Y Harry estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión no tendría la suerte de que hicieran caso omiso del olvidado trastero.

Draco, desde su posición en el suelo, se sobó la mejilla y la boca, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima de sangre que se deslizó por su barbilla. EL pecho le ardió, humillado. Ni siquiera lo había herido con un hechizo, sino con los puños. No había remedio más muggle y bajo que ese.

— ¡POTTER ESTÁ ESCONDIDO EN EL ALMACÉN! —gritó Malfoy, sabiendo que la mejor venganza sería destruir su escondite.

Harry se lanzó sobre Draco. El impulso logró tirarlo al suelo. Harry se ubicó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, le tapó la boca con la mano y con la otra le clavó su varita en el cuello.

—Cállate —musitó Harry con los labios apretados, rezando porque la puerta a sus espaldas no se abriera.

Draco respiró agitadamente, confuso con sus propios pensamientos. Nada de lo que sentía al estar en contacto con Harry tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón latiera tan deprisa por su contacto si lo estaba amenazando con su varita? Él no era un estúpido león amante de la adrenalina. Le ardía la piel, sin importar la ropa que se interponía entre ellos. Sentía la tensión de los muslos de Harry en torno a su cintura y como la endurecida mano de Harry, fortalecida por sus entrenamientos como buscador, aprisionaba sus labios. Una situación así no debía agitarle, sino enfurecerle. ¿Realmente le había afectado el estúpido y decadente hechizo de Brown? ¿De verdad le atraía…, Potter?

Harry, totalmente ajeno al debate mental del Slytherin, se mantuvo atento a los movimientos de fuera. Inocentemente, aún rezaba porque nadie encontrara aquella puerta semiescondida en las sombras de las estanterías, aunque sabía que era una ilusión. Sus perseguidores estaban tan cerca que ya podía escuchar con claridad los reclamos de Lavender entre el gentío.

Draco, aprovechando el despiste de Harry, golpeó las manos de Harry con sus antebrazos, logrando que su boca, al fin, se viera libre y que la varita de Harry saliera dispara por los aires, chocando contra la estantería polvorienta. Harry sorprendido, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante, hacia Draco.

Aunque las intenciones de Draco habían sido las de desarmar a Harry para poder lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_ y así poder vengarse de él, lanzándole a la manada de hienas que lo perseguían, algo en él cambió al ver cómo Harry se aproximaba a él. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Podía detenerlo. Darle un empujón y apartarle de él. Sin embargo, algo dentro de Draco, algo que él no comprendía, tomó el control. Pasó una mano por la espalda de Harry y la otra por su mejilla, tiró de él. Unió sus labios en un beso tosco y doloroso por la fuerza del choque, pero no se separó. Tampoco permitió que Harry lo hiciera. Manteniendo firmemente el abrazo, lo mantuvo junto a sí y lo besó, reclamando sus labios con avaricia. Algo dentro de sí explotó ante el contacto y lo llenó de júbilo.

Harry estaba perplejo, no entendía qué narices estaba pasando ni mucho menos que se había revuelto en la cabeza de Draco para actuar así. Intentó empujarlo, apartarlo de sí, pero Draco mantuvo firmemente el agarre. La sangre bombeaba tan fuerte en su pecho que los latidos volvieron sordos a sus oídos. Era incapaz de escuchar nada más que el bamboleo ajetreado de su corazón. Estuvo tentado a darle un cabezazo a Draco, aunque tuviera que romperse la nariz en el proceso, hasta que Draco tironeó tenazmente de su labio inferior con sus dientes, reclamando su atención. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió por entero, haciéndole suspirar. Draco aprovechó su desliz para profundizar el beso. Harry, sumido en el cadencioso y cálido contacto de Draco, tan atrapante y profundo como el oleaje que lleva a mar abierto, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Al descubrir cómo Harry, finalmente, se relajaba entre sus brazos, Draco estuvo a punto de gemir de puro éxtasis. Sin embargo, prefirió buscar entre los pliegues de su capa su varita y apuntar hacia la puerta, que empezó a ser golpeada a en un intento de ser abierta. Draco entreabrió los ojos, viendo como un hechizo de apertura rebotaba contra la puerta, sin efecto. La magia de Harry la mantenía cerrada.

—Ablatione —susurró Draco contra los labios de Harry.

Un hilo de luz salió de su varita y alcanzó la puerta. EL hechizo desilusionador hizo que la madera desapareciera como su nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejando únicamente la pared de piedra.

Al escuchar los gritos de frustración al otro lado de la pared, Draco no pudo resistirse a sonreír. Cerró los ojos, decidido a dejarse llevar por el embargante sentimiento que le estaba recorriendo al sentir a Harry entre sus brazos, entreabriendo los labios para él.

Harry, demasiado alterado por la confusión y el apasionado ataque de Draco como para ser consciente de su alrededor, dejó que su magia fluyera por sus poros de forma inconsciente, reforzando la magia de Draco y protegiéndola de los hechizos que lanzaban sus perseguidores al otro lado. En su mente, solo era consciente de que quería disfrutar de ese fortuito, extraño y chocante momento de singular felicidad, tan extraña en su vida como el agua en el desierto. Quizás que fuera Draco, su gran rival, el único capaz de hacerle sentir así, era una señal. El único capaz de hacerle enfurecer hasta perder la noción del tiempo y la razón, el único que podía arrebatarle el sentido con un simple gesto o palabra.

Draco, en cambio, había dejado de pensar si todo aquello se trataba del hechizo de Lavender Brown. Demasiado satisfecho por sentir como algo dentro de sí, algo que no comprendía, parecía encontrar su lugar finalmente en su pecho; se olvidó de todo. Giró sobre el suelo polvoriento, arrastrando a Harry con él.

Se separaron por unos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos. Antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo a que cualquier tipo de duda los invadiera, Harry, tirando de todo su espíritu Gryffindor, pasó sus manos por el cabello de Draco, despeinándolo, y atrajo, una vez más, sus labios a los suyos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, tenía este fic un pelín parado. Pero, en fin, no me venía ninguna idea a la mente. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Un poco desordenado, ¿verdad? Tranquilos, que esa era la intención. La relación drarry a veces es tan rocambolesca que quería reflejarlo un poco. En fin, espero que me comentéis qué os ha parecido este capítulo.

Por cierto, tenemos nueva portada, ¿qué os parece?

 **Christine C** , la ropa interior a cuadros escoceces de McGonagall es ya un clásico xD.

 **yumeatelier** , no he podido enviar ningún bizcocho todavía, pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^.

Bueno, con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Valentine's Chocolate

**Valentine's chocolate**

Harry jamás le había dado demasiada importancia al día de San Valentín. No era nada especialmente interesante para él, solo un día en el que los mundos muggle y mágico se tornaban de un insoportable color rosa, el aire apestaba a perfume empalagoso de flores y el chocolate –incluso las ranas– costaba tres veces más. Ese hecho le molestaba en sobremanera. Vale, Harry reconocía ser muy torpe cuando se trataba del amor, pero regalar una rana saltarina no parecía el regalo más romántico. Así que, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!, ¿¡por qué tenía que pagar semejante fortuna por comerse una simple rana de chocolate!? Al menos, las grajeas se mantenían estables. Y la tarta de melaza seguía siendo un postre habitual en el salón comedor.

Harry estaba seguro de que existían colores y olores mucho más descriptivos del amor que los procedentes de las rosas fosforitas que adornaban medio colegio. Se sentó en el muro, en el espacio que servía de ventana y permitía un visionado perfecto del patio interior. Cerró los ojos, recargándose contra la columna que separaba dos arcos de piedra e inspiró hondo.

Si tenía que pararse a pensar en el color que debía tener el amor... Al principio, su mente estaba bañada en negro, en la oscuridad de sus párpados. Pero una corazonada, la fuerza de un latido, inundó sus ojos de luz. Solo duró un segundo, reinstaurando la oscuridad, pero no tardó en regresar, aún con más fuerza que antes. Un brillante gris, tan fuerte que casi parecía plateado, inundó su mente. Pese a su aparente frialdad helada, contemplarlo, aunque fuera un solo segundo, lo reconfortó. Una tranquilizante calidez lo inundó, naciendo de su pecho y extendiéndose por todo su pecho. Definitivamente, ese era un color mucho más adecuado. Lo hacía sentir liviano.

Respecto al aroma... Desde allí solo podía oler el penetrante olor de la hierba húmeda tras la lluvia, picándole la nariz. No, así no debía ser... Arrugó la nariz, molesto. ¿Debía buscar una pócima _amortentia_ para poder encontrar la respuesta? Meneó la cabeza, renegando al momento de semejante idea. Si se le ocurría simplemente acercarse a una poción de amor en esas fechas, lo más probable es que todos los cotillas de Hogwarts se le echaran encima y que Rita Skeeter escribiera toda una columna basura sobre su vida amorosa. Reprimió un desagradable escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el húmedo y frío ambiente del Febrero escocés.

Aún así, no pudo evitar removerse incómodo en el sitio. Si algo caracterizaba a Harry Potter es que no sabía contener su curiosidad, sin importar en qué peliaguda situación lo pusiera eso.

De repente, una revelación llegó a él a modo de ligera brisa. El perfume a lavanda y a incienso. Acompañado del aroma agrio del chocolate amargo. La combinación de los diferentes aromas lo relajó, haciendo que sus pulsaciones se adormecieran. Fue como si su cuerpo entero se meciera suavemente en el agua calma del mar. Ya no necesitaría ninguna poción para averiguarlo. Estaba seguro de que así debía oler el amor.

–¿Quién iba a pensar que medio dormido tenías aún más cara de idiota, Potter? –dijo una arrogante voz de pronto, resquebrajando su calma con una velocidad tan vertiginosa como única. Él era el único capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas solo con una frase.

Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, dispuesto a responder su comentario mordaz, pero una imagen lo recibió, dejándole totalmente desconcertado. Ese brillante gris, el que había inundado sus párpados con tanta luz, lo recibió. Por partida doble. Los agudos ojos de Draco Malfoy lo recibieron con ese particular brillo plateado. Inspiró hondo, intentando encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello, cuando el perfume a lavanda y a incienso se coló en sus pulmones. El perfume de Draco. Buscó con sus ojos el chocolate amargo que había completado su fantasía, encontrándolo a modo de chocolatina en la mano de Malfoy.

–¿Estás tenso, Potter? –preguntó con sorna al percatarse de la tensión crispada de sus hombros y el ceño fruncido.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado desconcertado con su propio corazón para hacerle ningún caso, así que se levantó de su improvisado asiento y se encaminó por los pasillos con la mirada perdida. Draco, para nada acostumbrado a que hicieran caso omiso de él, se indignó y gritó su nombre. Sin embargo, Harry se perdió de su vista en la primera esquina que pilló, buscando encontrar el significado de sus visiones y de los repentinos latidos erráticos de su corazón. Siguió su camino, totalmente ajeno a que era el mismo ritmo que seguía el corazón del rubio que había dejado, atónito y abandonado, tras de sí.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!  
Os traigo un pequeño regalito de San Valentín. Es breve, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado 💚.

 **jess Granger s** , en realidad, los capítulos son aislados unos de otros. Sin embargo, si me quedo enganchada a un relato, generalmente escribo una segunda parte o así. ¿Te picó la curiosidad por alguno? xD

 **0 Show me love 0** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que mi pequeña colección te guste.

 **yumeatelier** , ¿realmente te gustó tanto Blanditia fatalis para querer una segunda parte?

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Saber

**Saber**

Harry había pasado por experiencias realmente terribles en la vida. En algunas de ellas, el horror había radicado en sentirse irremediablemente solo y sin escapatoria. Como si aun fuera aquel pequeño niño cuyo universo se resumía a las cuatro paredes que conformaban su hueco bajo las escaleras en aquella espantosa casa de Privet Drive.

Por eso, Harry sabía reconocer cuándo alguien también se encontraba hundido en un oscuro y profundo agujero del que no tenía idea de cómo salir. Harry sabía leer la desesperacion, la tristeza y la soledad en los ojos de la gente. Y también sabía, mejor que nadie, lo poderosa que podía ser una sonrisa para salvar la vida de alguien.

Por eso, cuando vio aquellos brillantes ojos grises enrojecidos por las lágrimas en medio de aquel baño deprimente, todo el odio y el rencor desaparecieron. Su pecho se liberó al mismo tiempo que se arrodilló frente a él y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

Estiró las manos hacia él, desnudas, sin rastros de su varita por ningún lado. Se mantuvo a distancia, dejando que él viera sus intenciones sin invadir su espacio personal.

Cuando la alarma y el recelo abandonaron sus ojos, dando paso a una mirada rota que le partió el corazón, Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

He regresado, después de un tiempo bastante largo. Admito eso, al menos xD. Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. Próximamente más y mejor.

 **Christine C** , pues un poco sí, la verdad xD.

 **jess Granger s** , me lo replantearé. Quizás cuando tenga tiempo...

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Molestia

**Molestia**

¿Por qué Malfoy era tan..., Malfoy? ¿No podía ser simplemente Draco, un adolescente normal? No, tenía que ser el estúpido snob pedante y presumido que se había colgado al pecho cada uno de los ideales Malfoy como si hubieran nacido de su propia cabeza. Escuchar a Malfoy era como escuchar una lección aprendida de memoria. Aburrido.

Yo me consideraba a mí mismo una persona irrefrenable, algo que Hermione habría corregido por imprudente y Ron por alocado, así que muchas de mis reflexiones, instintos y acciones acababan siendo un error. Pero al menos eran mis errores, tomados por mis propias decisiones. Era estresante ver a Draco equivocarse por cosas que repetía a partir de los discursos moralistas de su padre.

Aunque, ¿por qué me estresaba tanto? Porque él me tenía como blanco directo a cada una de sus pullas y lecciones morales, por supuesto. Aun así, lo que él decía me tendría que entrar por un oído y salir por el otro. Bastante tenía con prestarle atención en clases, de forma forzada, a la serpiente pretenciosa de Snape como para preocuparme también por la palabrería sin sentido de un príncipe de la casa de las mazmorras.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que hacer eso. Tomaría ese día, primer día de clases de enero, como un día de cambio. Había tenido todas las vacaciones de Navidad para limpiarme de toda la malicia Malfoy, disfrutando del castillo nevado con Ron. Totalmente renovado, podía salir de la sala común y aferrarme a la idea de hacer caso omiso a sus ataques. Desde hacía tiempo había logrado que las palabras de Dudley no significaran nada para mí, ¿qué podía hacer Malfoy para ser diferente?

Caminé por los pasillos fríos, aquellos que comunicaban de forma abierta con el patio interior, junto con Hermione y Ron. Me sentía extrañamente relajado. ¿Realizado, era la palabra que había usado Hermione el otro día? No me acordaba mucho, la verdad. Estaba demasiado concentrado en mi tarta de melaza.

— ¡Oye, Potter! —me llamó una voz imposible de no reconocer. Me sorprendió la electrizante tensión que me recorrió el cuerpo entero de solo escuchar su voz aflautada y gélida—. Al parecer el nuevo año no ha podido reparar tu cara de idiota.

Récord a la hora de mantener la calma en mi primer día de cambio: 35 minutos.

Malfoy tenía algo, no sabía bien el qué, que lograba encenderme como nadie más sabía hacerlo, ni siquiera Snape o el insoportable de mi primo. Me giré hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y las palabras ardiéndome en la lengua, la adrenalina quemándome el cuerpo.

Definitivamente, Malfoy era el ser más irritante del planeta, porque con solo una palabra, con solo verle de soslayo, mi vida se daba completamente la vuelta.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Llevaba un tiempo sin actualizar aquí o es cosa mía? En fin, ha sido breve, pero tampoco quería hacer una oda de odio a Draco, sobre todo porque no es odio real. Una rivalidad con una atracción muy potente 7u7...

 **yumeatelier** , mmmm..., supongo que me lo puedo replantear. Un pequeño drabble-spinoff.

 **Isobo** , ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que mis pequeños relatos te gusten. A veces me da por hacer cosas más largas, pero es según me apetezca y surja la idea. Es lo que tiene las colecciones como ésta.

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Bludger I

**Bludger**

El choque contra el césped y la tierra húmeda a cinco metros de altura debería haber sido suficiente para hacerme perder el conocimiento. Podía sentir el punzante dolor de mi brazo izquierdo, con el cual había protegido mi cabeza del impacto, que indicaba que lo tenía roto. Y otro agobiante dolor en el costado me hacía sospechar que alguna de mis costillas había sufrido la misma suerte. Me encontraba mareado y la angustia que me causaba cada inspiración me impedía respirar, lo que empeoraba mi mareo.

Me asustaba el pitido incesante en mi oído izquierdo y cómo parecía ser capaz únicamente de escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón en mis orejas y mis erráticas respiraciones. Sin embargo, me aterro aún más poder escuchar, débilmente con mi oído derecho, un gemido de congoja.

En unos segundos que parecieron horas, logré bajar la vista y comprobar la cabellera rubia llena de sangre que caía desordenada sobre la tierra revuelta, seguida de un rostro inconsciente contraído por el dolor. Y el mareo desapareció de mi cerebro y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado minutos antes regresaron a mí. Vi como dos bludgers golpeaban a Draco, destrozando su escoba en el proceso haciéndole caer en picado. Y le seguí en el aire intentando alcanzarlo. No sabía que habían estado haciendo los golpeadores pero las dos bludgers me siguieron y me golpearon, separándome de mi escoba en el mismo momento en que estiré la mano y logré sujetar la muñeca de Draco. Recordé sus ojos, abiertos de par en par debido al miedo, y la exclamación de terror general en el campo.

Abracé a Draco contra mí, intentando protegerle y sucedió el impacto.

Alargué la mano, luchando por poder sujetar la suya. Justo en el momento en que su piel tibia estuvo junto a la mía y los profesores comenzaron a rodearnos, me desmayé.


	8. Bludger II

**Bludger II**

Nada más abrir los ojos, me encontré con su semblante tranquilo, vuelto en mi dirección, hundido en sus sueños. Pude verlo porque la cortina que solía separar las camas de la enfermería no estaban.

Aproveché la silenciosa tranquilidad de la enfermería para apreciar la cálida piel morena, el nido de pájaros oscuro que tenía por pelo y su uniforme rojo y dorado desarreglado. Le habían retirado las protecciones de cuero. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que a mí también. Probablemente los profesores, al trasladarnos a la enfermería.

Intenté incorporarme pero los efectos secundarios del crece-huesos me acalambraron el hombro y el brazo izquierdo, dejándome sin aliento. Preferí quedarme recostado un poco más, esperando que el malestar desapareciera.

Volví a observar a Potter, que dormía tan pacíficamente que daban ganas de despertarlo de un maleficio. El maldito San Potter... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar como un maldito héroe? ¿No tenía otra cosa que hacer con su vida?

Como si estuviera plasmado en mi mente como una fotografía, pude ver una y otra vez cómo Potter, alarmado, voló en picado en mi búsqueda al ser golpeado por las bludgers y la forma en que me había protegido con su cuerpo cuando su propio vuelo se había visto frustrado. ¿No podía dejarme caer? Haber acabado hecho un guiñapo habría sido mucho más digno que ser protegido de esa manera.

¿Por qué siempre que fijaba la mirada en Potter él estaba metido en alguna clase de lío? Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, aún podía sentir en la boca del estómago el pánico al ver a Potter ir a por mí, protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo ante la caída.

Potter se removió en sueños , dejando uno de sus brazos caer con la palma arriba fuera de la cama. Estaba tan cerca que pude delinear con los ojos las líneas de la piel. Emitió un jadeo lastimero, producto del dolor.

De manera impulsiva, algo que jamás había sido una característica mía pero que Potter parecía saber sacar de mí con excesiva facilidad, estiré mi mano sana hacia la suya y la tomé con cuidado.

—Lo siento —susurré, sintiéndome estremecer al sentir el agradable chispazo al entrar en contacto su piel con la mía.

—En ocasiones así se dice gracias —dijo Potter con voz soñolienta, sobresaltándome.

Intenté apartar la mano, pero él la agarró con mayor fuerza, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Abrió los ojos, mostrándome ese precioso color verde indomable que parecía ser único, y me miró con una dulzura que jamás pensé que me dirigiría a mí.

—Gracias —susurré, con el orgullo y la vergüenza impidiéndome alzar la voz.

—Me vale —dijo, estirándose como un gato, pero sin liberar mi mano—, Draco.

Y, por poco honorable que resultara, al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios pegué un brinco. Él me observó divertido y en esa sonrisa pude apreciar que algo realmente había cambiado. Quizás había sido el golpe en la cabeza... Aunque eso no explicaría por qué mi corazón latía totalmente desenfrenado. Quizás algo de verdad había cambiado, no solo en él, sino en mí.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí os traigo la segunda y final parte de Bludger. Dos drabbles que juntos forman una viñeta.

 **yumeatelier** , me alegro de que te haya gustado Bludger y, bueno, el fic en sí. He notado que hay un interés particular por Blanditia Fatalis, porque la continúe, pero no sé... ¿Quizás una pequeña viñeta podría hacer? Mmm...

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
